


Fear

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, i had tht Small Feel kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Just a small ficlet that happens after the events of Chapter 10 c:





	Fear

  Kiran didn’t know what was happening.  
  
  The first minute, she was quiet. Trembling, sniffling, cupping her mouth and nose from the inevitable sob that slithered through chattered teeth. She felt cold. She felt alone. The memory of two days ago still haunted her greatly. The image of Veronica looming over her weak body, small hand sparked with magic, ready to pierce a bolt right through Kiran’s skull, all of it still played grimly in the summoner’s mind.  
  
  It taunted her. It clawed at her every waking moment. It haunted her slumber away.  
  
  She was scared. She was scared and petrified and wanted nothing more than to go home, than to wish this was just a dream.  
  
  But she couldn’t go home. There was still no solution to it.  
  
  So she had walked. Walked and walked in the empty hallway after being forcefully awakened. Regret however doused faster until her legs quickly brought her to the summoning chamber. Regret only thickened with a mixture of fear as she felt that loneliness crept eerily against her skin.  
  
  She was scared.  
  
  She wanted to move. She wanted to get out of the chamber and back into her room. She knew sleep was impossible at this point, but Kiran hoped that by hiding under the blankets, by squeezing her eyes shut and forcing herself to think that all of this was nothing but a long, horrifying dream, she would finally find comfort the next morning.  
  
  But she couldn’t move.  
  
  Regret and fear brought tears into her eyes.  
  
  The first, dragging minute, her legs were already shaking, trembling, ready to give out so that the poor summoner would fall weakly onto the floor.  
  
  Memories of days ago caused her to lose track of reality. Because in the next minute, Kiran felt her body being turned and pulled into an embrace.  
  
  She wanted to scream.  
  
  She wanted to scream and kick and punch and trash herself free from Veronica’s clutches.  
  
  “Kiran…”  
  
  However, all that died down like a simmering flame once she heard his voice.  
  
  _Oh no—_ Her mind shrilled an alarm. _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!_ He was the last person she wanted to see. He was the last person she wanted to show this weak, fragile state to. Shock shrunk the dark pupils in a pair of deep browns. Both arms were still shaking, fingers still trembling. Her chin brushed against his right shoulder. Her head tilted slightly until she gawked emptily at the opened doors behind him.  
  
  “Kiran…”  
  
  She felt one hand caressing the back of her head with such painfully, heartbreakingly gentle strokes. She felt the other hand rubbing her back with such agonizing caution. His mouth – oh Gods, his mouth – Kiran could feel it brushing close to her right ear. Heat rushed faster into her face than the shame and panic that had exploded in her chest. Her breathing was still uneven; hell, it now rasped into choppy, choked breaths.  
  
  He was here.  
  
  He was here and he found her. The broken, scared, lonely her. He had found the poor excuse of a summoner and was now trying to _comfort_ her.  
  
  She didn’t deserve this.  
  
  “L-Let…” She didn’t deserve him. “L-et me…” The words were brittle, faint, barely a dying whisper if not for the excruciatingly close distance. Tears blurred her vision, then stained her flushed cheeks.  
  
  He knew what she was trying to say. He just didn’t wish to listen to her anytime soon.  
  
  Royal blue eyes were thick with tears. He gazed at nothing in particular, yet his mind was flooded by nothing but her. He felt awful for disobeying her request. He felt awful to feel her body weakly shaking herself free from his embrace.  
  
  And yet he didn’t let go.  
  
  “P…Please, Kiran…” Words were lost on the tip of his tongue. All matter of comfort and solace were gone once he saw her, once he heard her. From the moment Alfonse pulled the shaking summoner into his arms, he wanted nothing more than to stay silent, than to kiss her head in hopes that it would rid her of the troubles that clouded her mind.  
  
  He knew he was crossing a line. He knew better than to leave his heart open like this.  
  
  “Al…A-Alf-fonse…”  
  
  But Gods, to hear her voice, to hear his name, Alfonse wanted nothing more than to hug her tight and never let go.  
  
  He almost lost her that day.  
  
  He…He didn’t want to lose her again.  
  
  So he just hugged her. Hugged and nuzzled the side of her head until trembling lips levelled dangerously close to the shell of her right ear.  
  
  How he wished he could take her fears away.  
  
  How…How he wished he could lock his heart and protect himself from this dangerous game.  
  
  “A-Alf-onse…”  
  
  But alas, his heart had long betrayed him from the moment they met.  
  
  With a single tear trickling down his cheek, Alfonse gently threaded through her soft black hair and hugged her tighter.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> tbh its just a lil ficlet for my friend since she made a post craving for some kiralfonse content. so as a good friend tht i am im here to please <3


End file.
